Tales of a Semi Self-Destructive Vampire
by hayley0613
Summary: Damon and Stefan's younger sister, Meda, was once told her love for her brothers would kill her. Maybe that was true, but she would be damned if she let that stop her from trying to save them from themselves. Follows an OC's point of view through the series. Rated T for language.


**AN: Hey guys! So since my PJO story was deleted, I decided to write another one for my favorite TV show… The Vampire Diaries. I absolutely love this show, and I had an idea for this OC for a long time now. So, I decided to put her on paper! This story will follow through all the episodes, although if Julie Plec keeps up this crap with Damon and Elena being apart I might have to stop watching. Those two are my babies, like seriously I love them. So this story will be Delena, however it will obviously be canon Stelena, until 4x07. **

** I really hope you enjoy! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.**

** Listening to: Dreaming Out Loud CD, by One Republic**

_May 23, 2009_

_I sat in the Boarding House reading _Gone With the Wind_ for the forty-fourth time, listening half-heartedly to Zach lecturing me about not going outside where I would be seen by the neighbors, when Stefan burst in the door. _

_He panted "Meda, upstairs, need… to talk." I disregarded my book and followed him to his bedroom, where we couldn't be heard. _

"_What happened?" I asked him, concerned. "Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine." He had caught his breath by now, and could fully form sentences. "There was an accident at Wickery Bridge tonight."_

_I narrowed my eyes. "What kind of accident?"_

"_A family's car went off the bridge and into the river." _

_My eyes widened. "Oh my god. Stef, did you…" _

_He nodded. "I had to. I couldn't just let them all die. When I got down there, the father was still conscious. I tried to get him out, but he insisted that I helped his daughter first. So I did. When I got her out of the water, she…" He trailed off, unsure._

"_Stef?"_

"_She looked just like Katherine," I tensed at the mention of the vampire seductress who turned us. "And I don't mean she looked similar to her. She looked _exactly_ the same."_

_ I sat down on the desk, and put my head in my hands. We sat like that for a long time. Finally, I looked up. "Is there any chance it could be…"_

_ "No." Stefan's tone was definate. "She's dead… I'm sure of it."_

_ I gulped. "Okay. So what do we do now?" _

_ He thought for a minute. Then he said, "From afar, we make sure she's not Katherine. Then we… get to know her." He tuned to walk out of the room, but then turned back to me. "And whatever you do, don't tell Damon."_

_I stared at him. "Don't you think he has a right to know?" I asked incredulously._

"_No!" he snapped. "We both know what he would do to her if he found out about her. He would stalk her-" _

"_You mean like we're about to do?" I raised an eyebrow. _

"_Yes. But the difference is, I'm not going to kill her after we make sure she's not Katherine."_

_I shook my head. "He won't kill her." I insisted. I knew my brother, and there was no way he'd be able to kill a girl who was the spitting image of his dead love. _

"_Meda, please." He begged me. "Just do this for me."_

_I sighed. Normally I didn't like taking sides between my brothers, but I was willing to do it just this once, for Stefan. "Fine."_

_He forced a smile at me. "Thank you." And with that, he spun on his heel and walked out of the room._

I stood in the kitchen of the Boarding House, cracking an egg open on the griddle. It was Stefan's and my first day of school, and I wanted to make breakfast before we left. I smiled to myself as I heard the front door open and close, and Stefan walked into the kitchen. "Hey Stef," I called over my shoulder. "Did you give my sympathies to Bambi?" I teased.

"Ha-ha," he said sarcastically. But he was grinning, so I knew I hadn't offended him too badly. Damon and I both made fun of Stefan's diet, but unlike Damon, I didn't judge it. If Stefan could get by without human blood, it was fine by me.

I wiped my hands on the dish towel next to me. "Listen, Stefan, before we go today, I…" I trailed off not sure of how to say it. "Well, I just want make sure that you're sure about this."

He took a seat at the kitchen counter. "I'm sure. I know the risks, Meda, but I have to _know_ her." He grabbed my hand. 'But if you're not sure, you don't have to go."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't you think people will find it strange if your sixteen-year-old sister isn't enrolled in school? Think of the neighbors, Stefan!" He laughed. "Besides," I continued. "I might actually enjoy going to high school." He smiled at me in a way that said 'Thanks, I owe you one'. I pushed a plate in front of him. "Now, eat. I am not putting my delicious breakfast to waste." He laughed and took a fork.

When we finished eating, I called upstairs to Zach to let him know we were leaving, and we headed out the door.

Walking through the Mystic Falls High School courtyard felt like stepping out of a Twilight novel. Stefan was wearing shades and not looking at any of the other kids, and looking suspiciously like Edward Cullen. When I pointed this out, he swatted me.

We walked into the receptionist office to get all of of our paperwork in order. She read through our files obnoxiously slowly. I impatiently drummed my fingers on the desk while we waited. A few minutes later, I heard voices behind me. I didn't turn around to look, but I tuned my ears on their conversation.

"Hold up, who's that?" said one of the girls. I didn't need to look to know they were talking about us.

"All I see is back," said the other girl and my shoulders tensed. Stefan was right, she even sounded just like Katherine.

"Well that one's a hot back," said the first girl. I figured she was talking about Stefan.

The receptionist finally spoke. "Your records are incomplete. You're both missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." I rolled my eyes. I didn't like using compulsion, but I didn't see another option.

I looked into the woman's eyes. "Please look again," I said sweetly. "I'm sure everything you need is there."

She looked back down at the papers. "You're right," she said. "So it is." I grinned and thanked her.

"I'm sensing Seattle," the first girl spoke again. "And he plays a guitar."

The Katherine look-alike laughed. "You're really going to run this psychic thing into the ground, aren't you."

"Pretty much."

Non-Katherine sighed. "I'll be right back," she spat out. I glanced over at Stefan.

"Ready to go?" I asked him.

"In a minute," he said. "I have to use the men's room." I nodded and started walking towards my locker.

I was familiar with most places in town, but the high school confused the crap out of me. The hallways had numbers and letters, and the receptionist had conveniently forgotten to tell me which one mine was in. I guess she was used to transfers who had actually gone to school before.

I finally found my locker in hallway 13-B. "Great," I muttered. "I'm in the unluckiest hallway of the entire school. Why would they even have a 13-B?" I grabbed my books for History class, and wondered why I'd ever agreed to this.

I had tested into a higher grade level so I took my classes with Stefan, and some with the Katherine look-alike. I probably needed to stop calling her that. What was her name again? Elena! That was it.

Our history teacher lectured on about the Civil War, a topic Stefan and I were very familiar with.

"When our home state of Virginia joined the Confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's Northwest region had different ideals from those in the traditional Deep South…"

I tuned out the lecture and started doodling in my notebook. I looked up briefly to see my brother and Elena making googly eyes at each other. I kind of wanted to vomit.

The girl sitting in front of me was the other girl who was talking about us at the office. I noticed over her shoulder the text she was sending to Elena. "HAWT-E STARING U." I laughed to myself. Sure enough, Stefan was still staring.

When we got back from school, Stefan just said he was heading out and took off. That was okay with me, as long as he didn't go on a killing spree. I kicked off my boots, said hi to Zach and headed up to my room. I was doing my homework and listening to One Republic, when Stefan came home, looking white as a sheet.

I jumped off my bed, and rushed over to him. "What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I ran into Elena at the cemetery." he said. "We were talking, and she fell, and there was blood…" He closed his eyes. "I ran away. I just dissapeared on her."

"Hey," I said, trying to sound comforting. "It's okay. You left before you lost control. That's the most important thing, alright?" He nodded. "Now, go do your homework."

He rolled his eyes. "You sound like my mother, sometimes, you know."

"As your only sister, it's my job."

He headed up to his room, to do his homework and probably brood for a little bit. There was nothing I could say to make him stop doing that.

Half an hour later he was headed out the door again. "Now where are you going?" I asked.

"Elena dropped her journal," he replied. "I'm going over to her house to bring it back."

"And you know where she lives, because? Oh, I forgot. You spent the summer stalking her."

"It wasn't stalking. It was observing."

"Stalking."

I was picking up where I left off in my latest book when my cell phone rang. Since Damon and Stefan were the only ones with my cell phone number, I answered the phone like this. "To speak to your vampire sister, please press one."

"Very funny." It was Stefan. "Listen, Elena invited me to the Grille with her friends, and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"In other words, you want me to come so that if you go all vampy, I'll be there to keep you in control."

"Pretty much, yes."

"I'll be there in ten."

When I arrived at the Grille, Stefan and Elena had just walked in. I called over to my brother and he and Elena turned to face me. "Hey," he said. "Elena, this is my sister Meda. Meda this is Elena."

Elena smiled at me. "It's really nice to meet you." She said warmly. I smiled back.

"The pleasure's all mine," I replied.

Just then, a cute blonde boy, who I guessed was a football player walked up to us. From the way he was looking at Stefan, I half expected the kid to challenge him to a duel but I guess that only happens in movies. He offered his hand to Stefan and said. "Hey, I'm Matt. Nice to meet you."

Stefan took his hand. "Hi, Stefan." Then he turned to me.

"Hey," he said. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Meda. Stefan's sister. It's nice to meet you too." We shook hands and then he turned his attention to Elena. They did this awkward kind of staring thing that was uncomfortable for everyone who witnessed it, and then he walked away.

"Okay," Elena said. "There are my friends." She led us to a table with the girl from the office, and a blonde girl I hadn't seen before. They were introduced as Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes. Stefan and I exchanged glances at the last names, but didn't say anything.

Caroline jumped straight to the interrogation. "So! You guys were born in Mystic Falls?" I noticed she was directing the questions more at Stefan than me. _'Oh, honey_, I thought. _Don't get your hopes up.'_

Stefan nodded. "Yeah and we moved away when we were still young."

"How come?" Bonnie asked.

"Our parents passed away." I answered. Elena looked at both of us with so much sympathy I felt like a huge liar.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "Any siblings?"

"None that we talk to," Stefan replied with a strained smile.

"None that _you_ talk to," I corrected under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I lied smoothly. "I had a bit of a cough."

"We live with our uncle," Stefan changed the subject.

"At the Salvatore Boarding House," I added.

Caroline jumped in. "So Stefan!" I inwardly rolled my eyes. "If you're new, you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back-to-school thing at the Falls," Bonnie said. "You guys should come!"

Stefan turned to Elena. "Are you going?" Those two made me want to gag and the weren't even dating.

"Of course she is." Bonnie answered for her.

Cue googly eyes.

Back at home, Zach burst into my room. "I need to talk to you and Uncle Stefan upstairs. Now." His tone was urgent, and just a little bit pissed off too. I agreed and followed him upstairs.

He opened the door to Stefan's room and pulled out a newspaper. "You promised," he snapped at us. Stefan grabbed the newspaper. Over his shoulder I read the headline. "BODIES FOUND MUTILATED BY ANIMAL." I felt a sinking feeling in my gut.

"This was an animal attack," Stefan said handing back the newspaper.

"Don't give me that," Zach snarled. "I know the game, you tear them up enough, they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control." He pointed at Stefan.

"And I do," Stefan snapped back. Zach turned his attention to me.

"Don't look at me!" I put my hands up. "I haven't killed a human since the late 1890's." I promised.

"Please, guys." Zach's voice softened. "Mystic Falls is a different place now, it's been quiet for years. But there are people who still remember. And you two being here is just going to stir things up."

"That's not our intention," I promised.

"Then what is?" he cried. "Why did you come back, after all this time, why now?"

"I don't have to explain myself!" Stefan snapped back.

Zach stared at him for a minute. Then he spoke again. "I know you can't change who you are. But you don't belong here anymore." I felt like he had just hit me.

"Where do we belong?" Stefan asked. I couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

The next day in History class, we were given a lecture on the Battle of Willow Creek. Our teacher, Mr. Tanner, asked the class how many casualties resulted in that battle. He called on Bonnie first.

"Um.. a lot?" The class laughed. "I'm not sure, but like a whole lot."

"Cute," Mr. Tanner said in a way that made it clear he didn't find it cute at all. "But cute becomes dumb in an instant Miss Bennett." He moved onto his next victim. "Mr. Donovan!" Matt looked up. "Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your imbedded jock stereotype?"

"It's okay Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." We laughed again. Mr. Tanner however, was becoming less and less amused.

"Elena? Surely you can enlighten us on one of the town's most significant historical events?"

Elena shook her head. "I'm sorry, I… I don't know."

Mr. Tanner was disappointed. "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." I wanted to punch the guy. Her parents died in late May, right when school was about to get out. How much leniency could she have needed?

There was a bit of an awkward silence. Then Stefan's voice broke through it. "There were 374 casualties." Everyone turned to look at him. "Unless you're counting the local civilians."

"That's correct," Mr. Tanner replied. "Mr…"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore?" Mr. Tanner raised an eyebrow. "Any relation to the original settlers here of Mystic Falls?"

I smirked into my hand. "Distant," Stefan replied.

"Very good," Mr. Tanner smiled to himself. "Except of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Asshole just had to rain on everyone's parade.

"Actually, there were," I piped up. "Twenty-seven, sir." I continued on. "Confederate soldiers fired on a church, believing it to be housing weapons." I paused. "They were wrong. It was a night of great loss."

Just because he couldn't resist, Stefan added, "The Founder's Archives are stored in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

The class went wild.

When I arrived at the party that night with Stefan, the woods were already packed with kids. Bonfires were going, beer was being served, and more than one couple was making out against a tree. Oh, the extravagance of my first high school party.

Stefan scanned the crowd. "Looking for anyone in particular?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes. Then all of a sudden, he smiled. "What?"

"I found Elena." He said simply. I rolled my eyes and started to head to the bonfire, but Caroline intercepted us. "Hey!" She didn't spare me a second glance.

"You made it!"

"We did," Stefan forced a smile.

"Well, let's get you a drink," Caroline offered, still not looking at me. Stefan tried to protest, but Caroline insisted. "Oh, come on," She dragged him off, leaving me all alone. I sighed and headed over to Bonnie and Elena.

"Hey guys," I said as I approached them.

"Hey!" Bonnie exclaimed. "You made it! Where's your brother?"

I looked around to see if I could spot him. "I don't know," I frowned.

"You tell us," Elena demanded. "You're the psychic."

"Right, I forgot!" Bonnie replied. "Give me a second." She closed her eyes in mock concentration. "Grams says I have to concentrate." I raised my eyebrows at the exchange, but didn't say anything about it.

"Wait!" Elena interrupted, "You need a crystal ball." She searched the littered ground. "Uh…" She picked up a beer bottle. "Ta-da!" Bonnie and I laughed. She reached out to grab the bottle, and suddenly gasped. Her eyes grew wide, and she had this look on her face that I never quite understood. I knew that face. Emily Bennett had showed it to me many times.

Bonnie drew her hand back quickly. "What?" Elena asked.

"That was weird," Bonnie shook her head. "When I touched you, I saw a crow." I swallowed hard.

"A crow?" The crow was Damon's favorite trick, besides the fog.

"A crow," Bonnie confirmed for me. "There was fog," Oh, shit. "And a man." Well, looks like Damon was going to find out about Elena. "I'm drunk!" Bonnie suddenly exclaimed. "It's the drinking. Nothing psychic about it." She grabbed the bottle back. "Yeah? Okay, I'm going to go get a refill," She took off, leaving me and Elena alone.

"What just happened?" She asked me.

"I have no idea," I lied. Elena turned around to call after Bonnie, and came face-to-face with Stefan.

"Oh! Hi," She grinned at him shyly.

"Hi," he said back. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"Okay," I interrupted their sickeningly adorable exchange. "I'm gonna go get a beer." I left them along to stare and smile some more. The next time I saw them, they were walking on Wickery Bridge, just talking. If Damon were here, he'd be groaning at the cliche of it all.

Speaking of Damon, I couldn't get what Bonnie had said out of my head. Despite what I had promised Stefan, I almost hoped Damon would find out about Elena. I was still adamant that he wouldn't hurt her, and if I was going to be honest, I missed him like hell. I hadn't seen him since the new year, since I spent my time evenly between my two brothers. On the first of every year, I would switch. Being with Damon was always harder, but I loved him too much to just give up on him. Once in a while, there was a little flicker of good in him, and the joy of seeing that flicker far outweighed the pain of seeing all the bad.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Stefan sitting down next to me. "Hey," I said. 'You okay?"

"I'm fine," He said shaking his head. "I just got a little, uh…" He searched for the right word for a second. "Vampy, as you would put it," He gave me a small smile. "I just needed to take a minute to breathe."

I grinned at him. "Well, good for you, knowing when you need a break." I glanced up, and noticed Elena searching the crowd. "I think someone's looking for you."

He looked up and smiled. "See you later," He stood up to join her, but was stopped by Caroline again. I didn't really listen to their conversation, but by the crestfallen look on Caroline's face, it hadn't been pretty. I almost felt bad for the girl.

In a moment of wistfulness, I pulled out my cellphone. I dialed Damon's number from memory, and listened to the dial tone, hoping with all of my heart that he would pick up for the first time in months. My hopes were dashed when the lady on the other line declared that the number was unavailable. He didn't even record his own personal voice mail, so I couldn't even listen to his voice. After the beep, I left my standard voice message. "Hey. It's me. I was worried about you, and…" I took a deep breath. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Please call me back. I miss you. I love you. Bye," And with that I hung up. Part of me hoped he would listen to that voice mail later, just to hear _my_ voice, but Damon would think that was stupid and cliche. And Damon Salvatore didn't _do_ stupid and cliche.

I was jerked out of my thoughts once again by Elena's voice screaming "Somebody help!" I was shocked at the sight of Elena and who I assumed was her brother carrying the unconscious body of a girl. The most horrifying part about it was the bleeding would on the side of her neck. I leapt out of my seat to help. Not feeding off of humans and feeding from blood bags made the lust much easier to control than it was for Stefan and Damon.

Everyone was in chaos. There was yelling to call an ambulance, yelling to back off, yelling to help. When I finally reached the girl, I realized the wound was much deeper than it looked. "You have to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding." I said. I ignored the mouth-watering scent of the blood and breathed through my mouth. I placed both hands firmly over the wound and pushed. The girl flinched underneath my hands, but I didn't stop. I looked over at Matt. "Hand me your jacket." I commanded.

"What?"

"Just do it," I hissed. He complied and handed it to me. I used it to cover the wound and provide a barrier between my hands and the blood.

For the first time, I noticed Stefan in the crowd. He didn't look good. 'Go,' I mouthed to him. He didn't have to be told twice. He took off, and I looked back down at the blood. I felt the familiar prickle of blood rushing to the veins around my eyes. I closed them, took a deep breath, and prayed that the ambulance would get there soon.

The girls and I stared in silence as we watched Vicki being loaded into the ambulance. Finally, Bonnie broke the silence. "Hey, we're gonna go mainline coffee, and wait for news," The unspoken invitation at the end was nice.

Elena declined, "I have to take Jeremy home," She explained.

"Yeah, I better get home too." I said. I turned to leave, but Elena's voice stopped me.

"Hey Meda," I turned around to face her. "What you did for Vicki…" She smiled at me. "That was pretty incredible." I smiled at her.

"Thank you." And with that, I went home.

When I arrived, I found Stefan sitting in the parlor, with a glass of scotch in his hand. I sat down next to him, and put an arm around him. His face was white, and he was shaking a little bit, as if he were cold. I assumed it was because of Vicki, so I just sat there with him, and watched the fire. After a few minutes, he stood up, and grabbed his coat. I asked him where he was going.

"To Elena's," He said with a small smile. "I'm going to make sure she's okay."

"Okay," I said, smiling. And I had a feeling in my gut, that everything was going to turn out okay. At least, in a while.

** AN: Okay, so how was that sucky first chapter? (Get it? Sucky? Vampires? No? Okay.) Anyway I really hope you enjoy, and please, please, please review. They give me motivation to keep updating. Thanks a ton! **


End file.
